1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual vehicle usable in manual or motorized versions, in particular a wheelchair or a tricycle, including a chassis provided at its rear with two bearings designed to receive removable wheels.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The choice of a wheelchair can depend on the nature of the user's handicap, on the activities that he or she practices and on the environment. A person having little activity outside the home may thus choose a wheelchair without a motor, whereas someone who wishes to travel over long distances may chose a motorized wheelchair.
Motorized wheelchairs require no physical effort on the part of their users and can thus be used very easily by severely handicapped persons. However, as they are bulky, it is often difficult to use them in a confined space such as a dwelling. They are, furthermore, difficult to transport and expensive.